Darkness ahead and behind
by Undisclosed Confessions
Summary: one-shot/Songfic op Darkness ahead and behind van Milow. 'Maar ik was geen lafaard. Ik was niet zo’n onderkruiper. Ik zou mijn vrienden wreken.' Sirius na zijn ontsnapping uit Azkaban.


Een ideetje dat ik kreeg toen ik mijn nieuwe CD van Milow beluisterde. En ik voelde me ook wel een beetje schuldig om Sirius zo uit **Life according to Jess** te houden. Daarom deze ontzettend korte song-fic dus. Om jullie een beetje blij te houden.

Disclaimer: Ik ben niet JK Rowling, ben daarom dus ook niet de eigenaar van Sirius (wat een paar van mijn vriendinnen vast wel heel erg vinden), Peter Pippeling (wat al mijn vriendinnen vast helemaal _niet_ erg vinden), James, Lily, Voldie, de minister-wie-hij-ook-mag-zijn, Azkaban, de steen (sorry steentje voor de foltering), imperio, crucio, de dood, het leven, etc etc etc  
Ik ben ook niet Milow en kan dus geen fantastische nummers zoals _Darkness ahead and behind_ maken. Damn.

* * *

Ik ging hem vermoorden. De man die mijn leven had verwoest. Nee, de rat die mijn leven had verwoest. Die alles van me had afgenomen. Mijn toekomst. Mijn vrienden.  
Van de grond pakte ik een steen, die ik door een van de ruiten slingerde.

_Life always dumps something in your lap  
__You're constantly busy redrawing your map  
__You leave behind a fading trail  
__Of images and words that you hope will prevail_

Ze zouden me nooit meer vinden. Niet na 12 jaar. 12 jaar van foltering. Ik had genoeg crucio's meegemaakt om te weten dat Azkaban duizend keer erger was.  
Maar nu… ik kon weglopen. Nooit meer terugkomen. Maar ik was geen lafaard. Ik was niet zo'n onderkruiper. Ik zou mijn vrienden wreken.

_Life always dumps something in your way  
__You try to make the best of it everyday  
__You could give up and give in but you prefer  
__To keep hoping some kind of change might occur  
__Just hoping some kind of change might occur_

Een haat maakte zich van me meester, verspreidde zich over mijn hele lichaam. Een verstikkende, allesverzengende haat. Voor de man die ik ooit mijn vriend had genoemd. Voor de minister, die de waarheid niet onder ogen durfde te zien. Voor Jeweetwel, om van mijn vriend een monster te maken.  
En voor mezelf, om mijn vrienden de dood in te sturen.

_Misery sure loves company  
__And nobody's ever who they seem to be  
__The daily horror of people at their worst  
__And most selfish, one day, your bubble will burst_

Ze hadden het nooit geweten. Nooit geweten dat die rat hun vrijwillig had verraden. Waarschijnlijk hadden ze gedacht dat hij onder de imperio had bekend. Veel tijd om te denken hadden ze toch niet gehad.  
Eigenlijk verdiende hij het niet om te sterven. Die vrijstelling van het leven, het leven dat mij tekort had gedaan. Wat had ik er niet van gedroomd om te sterven. In mijn cel, opkijkend door het tralieraampje waardoor de manestralen licht op mijn koude grond wierpen.

_So much time should not have passed  
__At least not that way and not so fast  
__I__t wasn't always easy, it wasn't always fun  
__But it was always worth it, regrets I have none  
__It was always worth it, regrets I have none_

Want dood was gemakkelijk. Vredig. Het leven was veel harder. Was het alles wel waard?  
Als dit het was. Als dit mijn leven was… het was het waard geweest. Ik was niet dankbaar, maar ik kon niet zeggen dat ik er niet van genoten had. Zelfs nu voelde ik niet meer die drang om te sterven. Mijn leven zonder regels. Zonder verplichtingen. Het voelde vreemd bevrijdend.

_Life always dumps something so you should try.  
__To acknowledge the fact you're surrounded by  
__These relics of a life that no longer exists  
__Your name still appears on the waiting lists_

Zweinstein was nog ver weg. En hoewel mijn verleden vreselijk was geweest, en mijn toekomst nog veel vreselijker, kon ik niet zeggen dat ik dit alles zou willen ruilen. Als het mijn taak was om mijn beste vrienden te wreken, dan nam ik daar genoegen mee. Welke gevolgen dat dan ook mocht hebben.

_Life always dumps something that makes things worse  
__There are no rules in this self-help universe  
__It's never what you were expecting to find  
__There's darkness ahead and there's darkness behind  
__There's darkness ahead and there's darkness behind  
__There's darkness ahead and there's darkness… behind…_

Want hij was op Zweinstein… en ik ging hem vermoorden.

* * *

Oeh, dramatische ME! Kom niet bij mij klagen als je depri bent na dit wel heel opwekkende verhaaltje.  
Vertel me wat je ervan vond... please?  
Voor de Jess readers, ik ga nu het volgende hoofdstukje overtypen en dan post ik het morgen waarschijnlijk. Omdat ik mij eigenlijk gewoon dood verveel.

x Margs (bedankt **Slytherinlion.o9 **voor deze nickname. Hoewel ze dit toch nooit zal lezen omdat ze geen Nederlands verstaat. Achja.)

PS: Nog 19 uur tot HBP! *squeals*


End file.
